


The Love Letter Dilemma

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21





	The Love Letter Dilemma

Iwatobi, being the small town it was, had a tradition that no big city could pull off. Every ten years, a time capsule was buried and dug up. Most everyone in town wrote someone a letter and it became custom to write a letter to any loved ones: partners, children, friends, family members, and crushes. The first time you got to participate in the tradition you were ten years old. But you had no problem figuring out who to write to. Although you’d written letters to family, you had one special letter written for your best friend and crush, Nanase Haru. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you joined him and his best friend Makoto in line, fingers clutching the letters like they were a life preserver. 

“Didn’t you write a letter, Haru?” you asked him. He wasn’t holding any so you thought maybe he had them stashed in his pocket. But he shook his head and you tried not to show your disappointment. Secretly, you had hoped he had written a letter for you. You liked him and had hoped he reciprocated. But apparently he didn’t. 

“I didn’t see a purpose in writing one,” he shrugged. 

“Ah, I see” was all you managed to say, trying to ignore the ache in your throat and the tears that wanted to pool in your eyes.

That had been ten years ago. And now it was time for the capsule with your love letter to Haru to be dug up. Although you still loved him, you were rather embarrassed at the thought of him reading it. And since it was Coming of Age Day, you knew that he’d be back in Iwatobi and it’d be hard for you to avoid him. Everyone who was turning twenty this year was back home. Even though it’d been two years since you had last seen him in person, you knew that your reunion was inevitable. That part you liked; after Skyping since you both graduated from high school, you really did want to see him. But the fact he was going to read your love letter made you feel sick to your stomach. Truthfully, you had thought that by now, Haru would have fallen in love with you too and he’d read the letter and already know your feelings. But that wasn’t the case. 

Thankfully, you hadn’t seen him yet. Sitting in city hall with a few other kids you’d gone to highschool with, you scanned the crowd for him. There was always the possibility he’d skip the ceremony. _In that case, I’m safe,_ you thought. _He won’t get my letter and I won’t get embarrassed._ You saw a few familiar faces in the crowds. Matsuoka Rin sat a few rows behind you with his friend Yamazaki Sousuke and you spotted their families across the room from yours. The doors opened and your stomach flipped as Haru walked in with Makoto, both dressed to the nines. _God, he looks so cute. Wait, I can’t stare! Look away before he notices!_ Your head snapped to the front and you kept your head ducked until the ceremony commenced.

During the ceremony you couldn’t help but sneak peeks at Haru. He looked just as handsome and apathetic as he always did. Part of you wondered if his family was made him come to this. It wouldn’t surprise you if that was the case. 

Your name was called quickly and you received your gift before sitting back down in your row. With bated breath and a nervous stomach, you watched as Haru’s row stood and proceeded to the podium. Makoto received his gift and a letter, smiling brightly at the crowd and giving his family a small wave. And then it was Haru’s turn and your stomach was doing somersaults.  _Oh God, he has my letter now,_ you thought in distress, feeling your cheeks grow hot. You watched him as he went back to his seat, slipping the letter and gift into his pocket.  _I need to get out of here. I can’t be here when he reads it._

After you rushed back home with your family once the ceremony was done, you spent the rest of the night worried. What was going to happen once Haru read the letter? Would he dismiss it as a childhood crush? Would he pretend like it never happened? Would he confront you and tell you your friendship was over? All night you felt sick to your stomach, kicking yourself that you had assumed the wrong things and written that letter in the first place. 

_Am I just going to hide here all night,_ you thought, holed up in your bedroom.  _What if my parents want us to go out for dinner? What if something catches fire and we have to evacuate and Haru just happens to walk by when we’re outside? This is literally the worst night ever._

“Sweetie, your old friend Haru’s here to see you!” Your mother’s voice rang out and a sick nausea nearly knocked you over. 

“Oh, I’ll be down in a moment!” you called back.  _Shit shit SHIT. This is bad. This is really, really, really bad._ Haru was standing in your doorway, hands in his pockets and looking as cool as ever.  _Those video calls really don’t do him justice,_ you thought.

“Hey, Haru, long time no see.”  _Am I acting nervous? Oh God, I really hope no one can tell I want to throw up._

“Yeah, definitely,” he replied. “Can we talk outside for a moment?” 

“Of course.” With a heavy heart you followed him out. The sun was starting to set and casted an orange glow on everything. Haru sat on your stoop and you followed his lead. 

“I read your letter,” he said, hands digging into his pocket and pulling out the small piece of paper.

“I, uh, I can see that,” you mumbled.

“How come you never said anything?” he asked.

“I was embarrassed to have a crush on one of my best friends. Not to mention I always kind of thought if you felt the same, you’d say something first.”

“Oh.” He paused. “Do you still feel that way?” 

“I . . . yeah, I do,” you admitted. “Look, you can just get rid of it, Haru, I’m -”

“Why would I do that?” 

“Why would you want to keep it?” you demanded.

“Who says I don’t feel the same?” 

“Wait,  _what?!”_ You froze, looking at him incredulously. Your heart started to race and hope started to swell in your heart.

“I like you too,” he admitted quietly. Utter bliss shot through your veins and a giddy smile spread your lips. Your fingers curled into his as you watched the sunset together. After so many years, you’d finally won his heart and now you sat here with him, looking forward to the future. And it was all thanks to a little letter. Who knew; maybe it’d be a cute thing to hang in a baby’s nursery if or when the time came. 


End file.
